russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Keith, Raisa and Joyce are the Secarats it girls
March 10, 2017 Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) MANILA, Philippines - From the popular comedy trio of Tito, Vic and Joey (collectively known as TVJ), they are three of today's hottest it girls. Meet their Secarats Artist Group female teen stars – the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano (collectively known as KRJ). They are following in the popular triumvirate of Tito, Vic and Joey in one of the most popular and trend-setting sitcoms in the history of Philippine Television, Iskul Bukol was the No. 1 TV show of IBC-13 in the early ‘80s. And now, Keith (Keith Cruz), Raisa (Raisa Dayrit) and Anne (Joyce Abestano) are the three high school characters made popular in IBC and Secarats-produced very popular primetime school-oriented sitcom Iskool Bukol (Saturday, 7:45 to 8:30 p.m.). The Saturday primetime school-oriented sitcom reflected high school life and teaching the lesson in good values about the academic lifrendship in the fictional Diliman High School. Characters like Raisa Ungasis and the Escalera sisters played by Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano were pretty in high school. They where joined by Jenny and Anne's father Anton Escalera – played by Tonton Gutierrez, along with Jenny's mother Leslie played by Angelu de Leon. In Diliman High School, Jenny, Kylie and Anne joined by the pretty Teacher Erich – played by Erich Gonzales, along with Prinsipal Oscar played by Mr. Fu, the resident professor Miss Tapia played by Mely Tagasa, and the good-looking but nerdy Teacher Rude played by Fred Lo, the cafeteria owner Aning Francis played by Tess Antonio, Aning's assistant Alwyn Tejada played by Aldred Catchalian and Raffy Arellano played by Neil Coleta., plus the young talents under Secarats Artist Group like Francis Magundayao, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Patrisha Samson, Zonia Mejia, Dexie Daulat, Aries Ace Espanola and Miguel David. Born in August 4, 2001, Keith (15) is starting to fulfill her dream to become an artist. A multi-talented lass – from singing, dancing, modeling and acting. She plays table tennis, loves to watch movies and learning to play a guitar. A fan of Taylor Swift, Ariana Grande and Maja Salvador. A former member of Marikina Guild Dance Troupe. She is The Runway Princess of Secarats Talent Management Services. With the support of her family and friends, Keith believes that one day, she will be able to achieve her goal in life- to become a famous artist. The revivle song Sayang na Sayang (originally performed by Manilyn Reynes) fits with her sweet pop voice brought her to be nominated as the Female Rising Star of the 1st PPOP Entertainment Awards 2016 and the Most Outstanding Artist Model of the Year 2016 for Gawad Filipino Awards 2016. This the best representation of herself, a reminder of who and and what she truly is because this is one of the ways she can express herself and that is thru music. She also added that the secret to success is putting your mind, heart and soul into everything she do even the smallest acts. Keith debued her first project of IBC-13 with Glory Jane, the early primetime school-themed teleserye is the local adaptation of 2011 Korean drama topbilled by The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, as she paired with her leading man Francis Magundayao. And now, Keith is the leading role in the Saturday primetime school-oriented sitcom Iskool Bukol every Saturday. Born in May 20, Raisa is a talent and artist under Secarats Talent Management Services. From the supporting role in the afternoon teleserye Hulog ng Langit and her numerous episodes of Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, she is now a leading role in Iskool Bukol. She is a young comedianne singer and model with her career single Babae Po Ako, a revival novelty song (originally performed by Tuesday Vargas) Raisa is Secarats’ bet for the Snapchat Princess and now is the Comedienne Princess. Born in October 24, 2001, Joyce (15) is a teen sweetheart of Secarats Artist Group. At the age of 13, she joined the contestant of the reality talent show Bida Best 2016. During the Grand Finals held at the Mall of Asia Arena she resulted as the gorgeous second runner-up, next to the grand winner Grae Fernandez (The Singing Prince under Secarats Artist Group, a teen male singer and recording artist) and the first runner-up Jhazmyne Tobias (now in IBC and Secarats-produced primetime school-themed teleserye based on the 80s soap opera Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?). She is the Grade 8 student in Merry Knowledge Academe in September 20, 2016, Every Saturday night, she is so pretty and cute as she ready to topbill in Iskool Bukol as she marks her first project as the cute and sassy high school girl Anne Escalera. Bert de Leon is Joey de Leon's brother as a well-known director, not only direct the longest-running noontime show Eat Bulaga! (Monday to Friday, 12 noon to 2:30 p.m. and Saturday, 11:30 a.m. to 2:30 p.m. GMA-7) and the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. (Saturday, 10:15 to 11:15 p.m. on IBC-13), but also direct IBC and Secarats-produced Saturday primetime school-oriented sitcom Iskool Bukol every Saturday. The newest teen comedy girl trio of Keith, Raisa and Joyce (KRJ) created for the local fashion brand Natasha Beauty launched in March 13, 2017 (Saturday) as their brand ambassadors. At this cover photo of the catalogue has got us wanting to get our hands on all their makeup. 'Diliman High School (''Iskool Bukol) '''Located at *Studio 5 of IBC, Broadcast City, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City (Founded in 2016) Staff *Teacher Erich Mendoza (Erich Gonzales) - the teacher girl in Diliman High School. *Principal Oscar (Mr. Fu) - the principal in Diliman High School. *Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) - the resident professor in Diliman High School who often gets on the Montero brothers' nerves. Although she admires Joey, Her favorite student is Kylie Ungasis. *Rudolfo "Rude" Aquino (Fred Lo) - the good-looking but nerdy teacher, and the youngest professor to teach at Diliman High School; later Teacher Erich's love interest. *Teacher Alodia Montenegro (Alodia Gosiengfiao) - the very nice teacher in Diliman High School. *Anita "Aning" Francia (Tess Antonio),- the cafeteria owner in Diliman High School. *Alwyn Tejada (Aldred Gatchalian) - Aning’s assistant in Diliman High School. *Raffy Arellano (Neil Coleta) - the coach in Diliman High School. Classmates *Keith Escalera (Keith Cruz) *Raisa Ungasis (Raisa Dayrit) *Anne Escalera (Joyce Abestano) *Joselito "Tito" Montero (Francis Magundayao) *Chester Aquino (Justin Ward) *Josemari "Joey" Montero (Harold Rementilla) *Eula Umali (Patrisha Samson) *Abby Garcia (Zonia Mejia) *Viviana "Bibeth" Ortega (Dexie Daulat) *Jimmy Bautista (Aries Ace Espanola) *Dexter Romero (Miguel David)